


"Pathetic, Potter."

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, peas, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: A writing tip on Tumblr said not to ever write about Peas... I disagreed and came up with some domestic fluff. Harry's in fits of giggles. Draco's trying desperately to roll his eyes but helplessly in love with his idiot. 194 words. Give peas a chance?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	"Pathetic, Potter."

Draco sighed as Harry dissolved into helpless, absolutely _not_ cute giggles once more.

“Merlin’s saggy bollocks, Potter,” he sighed, knitting his brow together just quick enough to cover the twitch of his lips, traitorous things that they were. “Must we go through this _every single time?”_

But Harry just continued to snigger, dazzling eyes peeking up at Draco from beneath his every messy hair.

“You know you love it!” He grinned. Draco would have to put a stop to that soon; it was simply illegal for one stupid scarred idiot to make his stomach swoop like that simply from flashing some pearly white teeth his way.

“I know nothing of the sort,” he retorted. “Why you’d think I’d care for something so childish, so inane, so-so-”

“Adorable?” Harry grinned, smugly. “Clever? Charming? Inspired?”

Draco narrowed his eyes.

“Pathetic.”

But as Harry burst out laughing once more before leaning over and capturing Draco’s mouth, sending hot, fluttery sensations racing through his veins, he couldn’t resist sighing against the ridiculous man he loved.

Maybe there were worse things than Potter exclaiming “I pea’d on the table!” whenever one of the infernal things rolled off his plate…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Thanks for giving peas a chance! And thanks to @gr8writingtips for the prompt! Find me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115 for more shenanigans! :D


End file.
